A noteworthy trend in the medical community is the move away from performing surgery via traditional “open” techniques in favor of minimally invasive or minimal access techniques. Open surgical techniques are generally undesirable in that they typically require large incisions and high amounts of tissue displacement to gain access to the surgical target site, which produces concomitantly high amounts of pain, lengthened hospitalization (increasing health care costs), and high morbidity in the patient population. Less-invasive surgical techniques (including so-called “minimal access” and “minimally invasive” techniques) are gaining favor due to the fact that they involve accessing the surgical target site via incisions of substantially smaller size with greatly reduced tissue displacement requirements. This, in turn, reduces the pain, morbidity and cost associated with such procedures. On such minimally invasive approach, a lateral trans-psoas approach to the spine, developed by NuVasive®, Inc., San Diego, Calif. (XLIF®) has demonstrated great success in reducing patient morbidity, shortening the length of hospitalization and fast recovery time when it is employed. Improvement of instruments and methods employed to the during the lateral access has the potential to further reduce operative time, expand applications for the lateral approach, and increase surgeon adoption of the procedure, all of which will ultimately benefit the patient by provide more opportunity for minimally invasive surgical correction of their ailments. The instruments and methods described herein are designed to address these needs, among others.